One Two Three
by rayaikawa
Summary: Three seconds, three words, three syllables. A casual talk between the superior and the subordinate. A casual talk they'll never forget. ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 2.


Hello! I'm back! Here's for June 2; the second fic in my ROYAI Day Countdown Series.  
Thank you to those who read my first one... Hope this one will make you smile again.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/B

* * *

One. Two. Three.

That was Roy Mustang's cue. It's either he lives with the paperwork or suffer under the lieutenant's wrathful toy of rearing-certain-colonels-to-do-their-job, aka, a gun. And of course, being sane enough to actually work on the goddamned papers, the Flame Alchemist took his fountain pen and began working.

Roy occasionally took small breaks in between or perhaps run his fingers through his hair as if trying to charm someone when there is practically no one to allure in a room filled with love-lifeless men and a woman who is obviously not interested. Roy sighed. His male ego had been urging him to go ask the untouchable Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye out on a date but the ego hadn't been enough. He loved her, yes. But apparently, it was the only reason against all odds that he would date her. And love is such a fragile emotion. He can't let it take over him _yet._

Finally later that afternoon, the colonel and his lieutenant were left alone in the office.

"Lieutenant…" Roy called for no apparent reason, really. He was just bored.

"Yes, colonel?" Hawkeye promptly replied.

"Uhh," Roy began hoping some sort of topic would come out of his brain. "Meh, nothing really."

"I see." Hawkeye said. She is so used to this already that she really couldn't care less. "Sir are the-"

"Aha!" Roy had cut her even before she starts whining about his unfinished paperwork. "Lieutenant!"

"What is it now, colonel?"

"Nothing…" Roy teased.

Eyebrow up.

"I was just kidding!" Roy protested. "Okay, for real now. Let's talk about our personal lives for a change?"

"No sir. That's-"

"That's improper, that's not the proper decorum, yada yada yada…" Roy continued mockingly hilarious for the lady lieutenant. "Oh, come on it's just us. Please? Come on Riza!" He begged putting on his most adorable puppy eyes that no one could resist. Boredom was getting the best of him now. Oh, wow.

"Alright. But have you finished the papers?" Riza asked finally giving in. God, Roy was irresistible.

"Yes, yes. See." Roy showed Riza the papers and slumped them on the table after her approval. "Let's just say this is a reward since I've been so hard working and all."

"Very well." Riza sighed. "What do we talk about exactly?"

"Something we don't know about ourselves yet," Roy started. "Like your seemingly invisible lovelife."

"Who said I didn't have one?"

One. Two. Three.

"WHAT?" Roy exclaimed almost falling off his chair. This was one of the facefloor moments. He has been living a lie. "Y-you have a boyfriend, Riza? Why, how, heck why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't exactly see the need to do so. I didn't think you'd be this interested."

And there you go folks. Roy's heart. Helplessly torn, crushed, and in bits after being through the paper shredder of broken hearts.

"O-of course I'd be." Roy protested. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm a _friend_." How painful that must've sounded, he didn't know.

"Do you even know who it is?" Riza rolled her eyes but in a playful manner. She could read he like a book. It was hilarious.

"No," Roy stood up and took a seat beside the lieutenant. "Who is it?" He brought his face closer to her. This was one big secret.

"I won't tell." Riza said. "How about you, sir? With all the dates you've had, how come you never settled down. Haven't found the one yet?"

He sighed as he leaned back on his seat. "I have."

"Oh." She was disappointed.

"She's right in front of me. We were just talking about our love-lives when she unknowingly broke my heart." Roy explained. "And I'm serious. No playboy talk."

One. Two. Three.

It was her turn to be shocked.

"I see." Riza smiled at Roy kindly. "Would you still like to know who the mysterious boyfriend is?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You." Riza replied.

One. Two. Three.

"Huh?"

"Let me finish." Riza said. "You are a boy; a male. And you are my friend. So you are my boyfriend. Whether I have a lover or not, no, I don't have one because I'm waiting patiently for someone. Thankfully, I now know that even if he dates a thousand women, he actually loves me."

They both smiled at each other. For years, they'd only been honest with their words and actions. They've known each other well; from the sauce he preferred when eating pasta to the first thing she does after getting home. Both of them are well accustomed to the presence they warmly offered to the other. Perhaps they knew each other too well to the point of not even imagining this day would come. But today proved different.

They didn't care if it was forbidden. They just simply did it. As the clock ticked its way through the night, they finally let loose all pretences. They leaned in for a kiss; his hand grasping gently her nape and her palms on his chest. It was comforting, heart-warming, surreal even. And when it was over and their foreheads pressed, eyes only on the other, they smiled knowing that if they could turn back time, it would be this moment they'd go back to.

Three. Two. One.

* * *

A/N: This one is rather short ne? I hope it's not that bad, is it? Please tell me what you think! Whatever it is, bring it on! ;)

Thanks again! I can't wait to post tomorrow's fanfic! ^w^

_02_


End file.
